


Gwynhwyvar: Taking the Training Wheels Off

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kissing, Military Kink, Missionary Position, Morning After, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: This work follows"Field Training","Letting Off Some Steam", and"Teacher's Pet". Check them out too!Soldier Cliffton Clay has finally passed his training and become a fully-fledged member of the Immortal Flames... perhaps it is time to take his relationship with his captain Gwyn to the next level as well?





	Gwynhwyvar: Taking the Training Wheels Off

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

“Three cheers to the Grand Company! Three cheers to the Immortal Flames! Hup, hup, hurrah!”

The master of ceremonies is met with a resounding roar from the tavern courtyard, packed to bursting with a throng of raucous revelers celebrating the graduation of the Company’s latest class of recruits into full-blown soldiers. Among the higher-ups seated at the head table, Flame Captain Gwynhwyvar adds her voice to the chorus ushering in the night’s celebrations. It doesn’t take long for a mug of spiced rum to find its way into her hands, and by the time she excuses herself from her peers to mingle among the newly-ordained soldiers she is already working on her second. 

The party is alive with an excited buzz of voices, heat rising from great braziers ruffling banners emblazoned with the Immortal Flames insignia on its way to meet the cool breeze of the Ul’dahn night above the courtyard walls. Gwyn scans the assembled crowd, sharp blue eyes seeking through the smoke and haze for - ah, there they are! Six distinctive silhouettes, a mix of Hyur men and women and the unmistakable shoulders and horns of a Roegadyn and Au Ra, respectively. She makes her way through the crowd, taking care to approach behind one of the midlander men unnoticed. 

“There’s my favorite batch of recruits!”, she announces, throwing her arms around her target’s shoulders from behind and clinging close to his body in what may safely seem to an outsider as no more than a gesture of jocular familiarity. The assembled six know a different side of the story between Gwyn and recruit Cliffton Clay, however, and they exchange a series of wry grins at her brazen display of affection. 

“Oh, my apologies! I guess it isn’t fair to call you all ‘recruits’ any longer, hm? Congratulations on making it, soldiers! I didn’t make it easy on you, you should all be proud.” She flashes an uncharacteristically wide grin at the group, before immediately extricating herself from poor Cliffton and affecting an exaggerated stern demeanor. “I’m still your captain, though. So one of you fetch us another round of drinks!”

The burly Roegadyn barks out a reflexive “Sir!” before plowing his way through the crowded courtyard to another round for his superior officer and fellow alumni. On his return, a toast is shared between them and conversation carries them deep into the night…

As the festivities wane and the attendees retire to their homes throughout the city, Gwyn beckons her favorite burnished-haired midlander over. Her head is level, the night’s libations having little effect on her beyond a slight flush to her pale complexion. “Clay, I think this scene has run its course. I’m heading back to the Goblet. Not a far walk, as you may or may not know, but still; I’ll be requisitioning you as an escort. I’m sure you won’t mind accompanying your captain on a midnight stroll through the desert?” 

The rum has managed a bit more sway over the young soldier than it has his superior, but his thoughts remain clear enough - an invitation back to the captain’s house? He knew her well enough by now to figure more was in store than a simple escort mission. From the first day of training to their first field mission, she’d made him her plaything at every opportunity. Not that he wished to complain about being the outlet for her urges, but he had begun to chafe under the one-sided dynamic. Perhaps this was his chance to level the playing field. “Sir, yes sir! I’d be delighted.”, he responds with a loose salute, barely concealing a grin.

The trip to the Goblet is uneventful by the standards of an Immortal Flame soldier, and they pass the time passing small talk back and forth. Driven by the chill of the cloudless desert night, Gwyn steps in close to him and passes the journey with her arms around his, leaning gently into his frame with a comfortable familiarity. By the time they arrive at the door she indicates as hers, high up above the Ul’dah sands, their banter is more that of old friends than a soldier and his superior officer. She unlocks the door and they head inside.

Cliffton wasn’t sure what to expect stepping over the threshold, but as his captain moved deeper inside to light some lamps within, he was surprised to see… a cozy domicile, decorated in blue flowers and numerous objects in the shape of cutesy carbuncles. Gwyn calls back to him from deeper inside: “Aren’t you coming in? I have some nice rum just waiting to put that tavern swill in its place.” Her words snap him from his contemplation, and he follows her into a small library which appears to double as an office. He takes an appreciative glance around the room before commenting, “I had expected something a little more, well, spartan. Who would have thought you liked flowers so much? Or carbuncles for that matter, haha.”

Gwyn pauses midway through retrieving a fine-looking bottle of dark rum from within her desk. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean, huh?” Her tone is playful, however, and she resumes pouring a pair of drinks into a set of crystal tumblers. “I  _ do _ have interests outside of kicking ass and doing my job, you know. Don’t look too surprised.” She passes a glass to him before raising her own. “A toast to you, Cliffton. I’m proud you passed my training regime, spirits know I didn’t make it easy on you, but still…” She takes a swig of rum after clinking rims with his, an expression of exaggerated wistfulness falling across her features. “I’ll miss the opportunity to boss you around at every turn. Oh sure, I’m still your superior, but it’s just not the same once you’re a soldier. With the recruits, you can  _ really _ make them squirm…”

She laughs, a bright, unguarded sound so different from her usual persona as a drill instructor, and he can’t help but join in, adding “No, you sure didn’t. I can’t remember how many times I wished to give you a taste of your own medicine and give the orders for once, heh.” Gwyn’s eyes flash at his words and she closes the gap between them, stepping close against the tall midlander’s chest. “You know, soldier boy… it’s not too late for that. I think it would be only fair, after all…” She traces a finger in lazy circles across his chest, drawing out her words in unambiguous flirtation. The message is clear. Cliffton steps back, appraising his captain in a new light, a chance to be in charge. The thought alone is enough to send a rush of blood below his belt, and he feels his member stiffen in his dress breeches. 

“Very well. We’ll start simple: take off your uniform for me, Gwynhwyvar. You’re not a captain tonight. Oh, and… make a show of it, will you? I’ll be judging your performance.”

Gwyn’s cheeks flush a deeper red than the rum would have them as she is delighted by the scandal of taking orders from a lowly soldier. Reaching up to her neck, she takes her time undoing the buttons of her dress top one by one to provide a growing peek at her pale stomach and the dark lace of her bra beneath. As she reaches the bottom, she turns her back to him, letting the top hang loosely from her shoulders as she works the clasp of her skirt. The garment falls free into a puddle around her feet, revealing a pair of dark stockings and matching garter belt with black lace panties hugging her bottom. She gives her hips a suggestive wiggle before bending slowly over to retrieve her skirt and toss it over the back of a nearby chair. Straightening herself once more, she shrugs the unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders, exposing the taut muscles of her slender neck and shoulders to him. She turns her head, flashing a demure glance from the side of one eye. 

“Will you help me with the clasp, sir?”

“Oh, I think not”, he responds, placing his hands on his hips in a gesture of mock confidence. “I expect the very best from my recruits, and that includes stripping down after a hard day’s training. When you’re done, bend over and spread yourself for me. I’m waiting.”

“Yes sir!” She chuckles to see how enthusiastic he is getting in character and undoes the clasp behind her back with little effort before extending one arm and letting the bra fall unceremoniously from her fingertips. Moving to her hips, she takes care of the garter belt in a similar fashion before hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties and kneeling down as she slides them to the floor. Standing bare naked with her back turned, she gives Cliffton a moment to linger on her mature, toned figured before placing both hands on her bottom and bending over to present herself to him. The compact, pink folds of her pussy are flushed deep with arousal and wet with anticipation, and she gives her rump another small wiggle as she settles her feet at shoulder length apart.

“Not bad, soldier. You pass your visual inspection with perfect marks. Now let’s see how you do on your performance review…”

It takes him no time at all to strip down in kind and take his eager cock in his hand, stepping up to her proffered pussy as he places the swollen head of his throbbing member against the wet heat of her entrance. “Push yourself back, now. Let’s see you take it all.” 

Gwyn bites her lip and carries out the order, and Cliffton groans with delight to see each thick inch of his veiny shaft disappear into the captain’s tight cunt and she slides herself onto him, the slick, slimy walls of her pussy wrapping his cock in their perfect, delectable heat. When at last he feels himself bottom out inside her, he claps both hands tight around her ass and begins to thrust with a steady, insistent rhythm. Each drive of his powerful member pushes Gwyn forward on the tips of her toes, calling a cute yelp to slip past her lips until his larger frame has her pinned against the wall of her study where he fucks her vigorously from behind.

After weeks of “training” at her whim, Cliffton is well-versed in the Flame Captain’s various buttons and particular sweet spots. The lessons must have paid off, as he is soon rewarded with a cry of  _ oh fuck, I’m cumming!  _ from the dark-haired woman before him, accompanied with a quaking of her legs and a gush of fluid as she squirts down the insides of her thighs and across the floor. The muscular contractions of her own orgasm is enough to milk his cock past the point of no return, and for the first time in their relationship, he cums inside of his superior officer, growling wordlessly into her ear as his cock pulses rope after rope of hot sticky semen deep inside of her.

Before Gwyn can catch her breath and properly contemplate the unprotected load just deposited into her sopping cunt, he takes hold of her leg and swings it across the space between them to bring them face to face, his powerful arms holding her aloft while his twitching shaft remains stiff as ever, each throb of the shaft pushing strands of his creampie out past her moist lips to dribble down between her cheeks.

“Where’s your bunk, soldier?”, he pants, glancing behind them toward the hall. Gwyn giggles, impressed by his stamina and the presumption that they were far from over. She directs him toward her bed from her perch, adding wistfully, “Ahhh, the benefits of youth…” Cliffton carries her to her room, laying her down on the bed as he follows with her, buried inside all the while.

He pauses to look deep into her stunningly-blue eyes, appreciating the sight of his captain bared completely beneath him. The once-flirtatious atmosphere feels thick now, heavy with something more than games and playful hookups. A gaze of genuine affection passes between them in that moment, before he attempts to break away and hide his own blush behind a cocky grin. “Good work, cadet! Now let’s see how you fare in the endurance training.” Gwyn laughs, before hooking her legs behind him and pulling his hips close against hers. “Alright you goof, I get it. Now shut and up and fuck me already.”

“I believe you meant to say ‘please ruin my pussy,  _ sir _ ’, am I correct?”

“Ahaha, give a man and inch and they’ll, well… in this case, they’ll give many back. Alright, ahem: please ruin my pussy sir!”

“Good girl.”

The midlander’s body is strong, well-conditioned as a result of his training as a recruit under Gwyn’s exacting eye. His arms flex, sweat streaking down the chiseled definition of his biceps as he holds himself above her in a form not unlike that of a push-up. Tirelessly, he thrusts his hips into hers, driving deep into his captain to elicit a spray of admixed lube and semen from her stretched hole before bucking up to slide the entire length of his erect member from her. The head of his cock lingers but a moment between her slick, fuck-flushed folds before the taut muscles of his legs and ass bring his weight down between her legs again and again. Finally in control, Cliffton pounds his lover with jackhammer abandon, driven onward with each shuddering moan and heave of her shoulders beneath him. 

He cranes his head down, slowing his pace just enough to find the stability to draw the firm nipple crowning one pale perfect breast into his mouth, sucking greedily on the sensitive nub as his tongue draws desperate circles around its circumference to tease her body further. His teeth test her skin with a tentative nibble, and he is rewarded to hear the pitch of her voice rise higher and to feel her hands clasp around his broad shoulders to scratch shallow channels across his tan flesh as her passion seeks yet another outlet.

“I’m getting - hah - close, Gwyn. Let me hear it.” 

“Fffuck, Cliff! Cum inside my pussy, sir! Please, I can’t- I can’t- nnngfuck, I need it,  _ now!”  _

“Mmnn, since you - ahh! - asked so nicely - take it!”

Cliffton punctuates his statement with a wordless cry, driving into Gwyn’s pussy one last time as his pleasure crests and cracks like a whip through his body, sending a surge of satisfaction washing over him as his cock convulses inside the muscular warmth of her oozing cunt, his balls aching to drain every last drop of his potent seed inside of her. The stimulation is almost too much, but the pair of heels wrapped tight around his hips hold him close until he is reduced to a painting, spent mess on top of the sweaty, strained figure of his captain. 

Not wishing to leave her pinned for long, he rolls off, allowing his member to slide free from her pussy. The sudden absence of his thick shaft leaves her hole agape, contracting still from the aftershocks of their vigorous lovemaking, pushing out dollop after dollop of sticky viscous semen out onto the bed sheets. Having caught his breath, Cliffton props himself on his side to admire his captain’s naked form, drinking in the sight of her sweat-streaked breasts, the soft curve of her panting stomach, the sloppy remains of his second creampie of the night. She turns her head to look him in the eyes, exchanging a wordless moment of affection between them before breaking the silence: 

“That was… wow. I haven’t had a lay like that in a  _ looong _ time.”

“It’s not so bad letting someone else take the reins once in a while is it, captain?” 

“No sir it is not. A woman could get used to this.”

She leans in close, planting her lips over his in a kiss which catches him by surprise for its tenderness…

Cliffton opens his eyes to find light pouring in through the window, the merciless Ul’dah sun hot on his bare, sticky skin. In shifting his weight to get more comfortable, he finds no figure lying next to him - he is alone in bed, and acutely aware of both his nudity and the thick musk of last night’s activities hanging over him. 

“Well look who’s awake. I’ve already drawn you a bath, you might want to think about cleaning yourself up. You’ve got a lot of me on you, haha.”

He turns to see Gwyn standing fully nude in the doorway, her body clean and her hair done up in its usual braided fashion.

“Don’t worry about your clothes, I don’t usually bother wearing any around the house anyway. I’m sure you don’t mind.”

She makes her way over to the bed and its pile of stained sheets, seating herself on the edge to give him a sharp smack on his exposed rear.

“Now up and at ‘em, Cliff. Someone’s gotta wash these sheets.”

He jumps up onto the balls of his feet, flaccid member swinging obscenely between his legs. Gwyn notes it with an appreciative glance, enjoying the sight of her lover in the candid light of day.

“You may have had your first taste of command last night, but it’s morning and I’m in charge here: and I say that someone’s going to be you. I’m not a cruel captain, though. There will be breakfast ready when you’re done with your bath, and if you play your cards right I may even help you with the folding!”

She claps her hands twice, spurring him into action. 

“Oh, and Cliffton… perhaps you’d like to go into the city later and do some shopping for dinner? Together?”

He pauses on his way toward the hall, contemplating her question.

“Is that another order, or…?”

“No. Consider it a request.”

“Why then, captain, I’d be delighted.”

Gwyn beams, her blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the sunlight.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
